mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Arata: The Legend
Shogakukan | publisher_en = Viz Media | publisher_other = Sharp Point Press | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Sunday | first = October 2008 | last = | volumes = 6 }} , a Japanese manga written by Yuu Watase that began serialization in the manga magazine ''Weekly Shōnen Sunday in 2008. The first volume of the series was released in Japan on January 16, 2009. The series has seven volume and is still serialized in Shonen Sunday. The series is one of Watase's first shonen series. It is licensed by Viz Media as part of their Shonen Sunday imprint. Plot In a mythical world where humans and gods co-exist, a ceremony marking the new governing princess is about to occur for the first time in 60 years. Only a girl from the Hime Clan may take this position, but the lack of females born to this family means that a boy called Arata must pose for the role. Meanwhile in modern-day Japan, a boy named Arata Hinohara is starting his new life in high school. He wants to put memories of his difficult past behind him, but things aren’t going to be simple when he discovers a mysterious connection to the first Arata. Characters ; :Arata Hinohara is a highly athletic, but also a very shy, quiet person. He doesn't have many friends. When he is first transported to the other Arata's world, he thinks it is a dream. ; :Arata is a very outgoing, energetic young man, whose grandmother claimed he was a female when he was born. ; : :Arata's childhood friend. She appears to be in love with Arata, but doesn't seem to fully comprehend that Arata Hinohara is not the Arata she grew up with. Manga Written and drawn by Yuu Watase, Arata: The Legend has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Sunday magazine since October 2008. Volume Listing | ISBN = 9784091215796 | LicensedRelDate = March 9, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3420-7 | ChapterList = * 01. * 02. * 03. * 04. | ChapterListCol2 = * 05. * 06. * 07. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 9784091216298 | LicensedRelDate = June 8, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3421-5 | ChapterList = * 08. * 09. * 10. * 11. * 12. | ChapterListCol2 = * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. * 17. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 9784091220202 | LicensedRelDate = September 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3422-3 | ChapterList = * 18. * 19. * 20. * 21. * 22. | ChapterListCol2 = * 23. * 24. * 25. * 26. * 27. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 9784091217493 | LicensedRelDate = December 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3423-1 | ChapterList = * 28. * 29. * 30. * 31. * 32. | ChapterListCol2 = * 33. * 34. * 35. * 36. * 37. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 9784091220448 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 38. * 39. * 40. * 41. * 42. | ChapterListCol2 = * 43. * 44. * 45. * 46. * 47. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 9784091221926 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 48. * 49. * 50. * 51. * 52. | ChapterListCol2 = * 53. * 54. * 55. * 56. * 57. | Summary = }} | ISBN = 9784091223326 | LicensedRelDate = TBA | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. * 58. * 59. * 60. * 61. * 62. * 63. * 64. * 65. * 66. * 67. * 68. * 69. * 70. Reception Rebecca Bundy of Anime News Network gave the first volume an overall B+ for "Great art and character designs; plus, Watase's ability to create interesting lore is as sharp as ever." She also noted however that the "Pathetic, cowardly main character makes everything involving him painful to read." Deb Aoki of About.com notes that the plot is "fairly formulaic fantasy fare that's just a bit too predictable to offer fans something truly fresh and new" but that the series has her "hooked." Todd Douglass of Blogcritics.org says that the first volume is "strongly recommended," despite some reservations. Christopher Nadolsk of Mania.com says that the first volume offers "an entertaining and eye-pleasing escapist fantasy read." References External links * Arata section at the author's website * Arata: The Legend at Viz Media * Arata: The Legend at Viz Media's Shonen Sunday site * Category:Shogakukan Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Viz Media manga it:La leggenda di Arata ja:アラタ カンガタリ〜革神語〜